The Slumber Party, And The Events That Followed
by The Tall Violets
Summary: LEJP. Marauder Era.   If you mix Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance, and Alice Deegan with the Marauders in a room with Firewhisky at midnight, only Merlin knows what the outcome could be.  I'll write a better title later xD


**The Slumber Party, And The Events That Followed**

Author: The Tall Violets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 'Nuff said.

_This is my second Harry Potter story in a long time, so try not to post mean reviews! If you don't like it, move on. That is all!_

* * *

There was nothing quite like time to yourself. Just peaceful silence apart from the occasional chirping bird or distance peals of laughter. Lily Evans definitely relished this tiem as she sat on her bed, legs crossed, reading from a very thick book.

"Finally," she muttered to herself, "some time to study for the exam –"

"LILY!" The dormitory door was flung open as six girls poured in the room, each one either shrieking with what seemed to be excitement or talking loudly with each other. Lily closed her book with a sigh.

"Guess what?" Emmeline Vance, a dark-haired girl in Lily's year, bounced down on the bed beside her.

"I'm guessing what…" Lily said, attempting to open her book again. Emmeline noticed, and accidentally-on-purpose shut the book on Lily's fingers.

"Ow! What was that for?" she rubbed her fingers, starting to wonder why she was letting a girl like Emmeline fraternise with her.

"Well anyway," Emmeline continued excitedly, as the other girls chattered amongst themselves, "we're having a slumber party!"

Lily was not impressed. "That's great…but we always do that. Why are you all so jubilant?"

"That's the best bit!" Emmeline squealed. "Gryffindor guys will be joining us! I've asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter too, even though he's a bit weird...still, he's their friend…ooh! Also James…and a few others I can't recall…" she trailed off as Lily blushed crimson.

"J-James?" No thank you Emmeline, I don't think that's a good idea." Lily tried to stand up and get away as fast as possible, but Emmeline grabbed her arm and stood up also.

"Listen, Evans, you need to start getting out more." She faced Lily head on, one eyebrow raised. "You are considered hottie material by some guys, and we're not going to let _that _go to waste, are we?"

Lily yanked her arm away from Emmeline's grip and retrieved her book.

"Fine, I will attend. But if you force me to do anything, I will leave faster than Sirius Black can conjure up a stupid remark."

"Of course not, Lils!" Emmeline replied, her voice dripping with honey. Lily nodded curtly and exited the room, somewhat feeling in charge. Emmeline watched her leave, a smirk creeping up her face.

"Hmm…we shall see, Evans, we shall see."

xXx

The dungeon buzzed with noise as Professor Slughorn passed out the marked homework.

"Now, these marks you receive now will probably be the same as your real exam results." Slughorn's moustache twitched slightly as he held up a piece of paper triumphantly. "This certain paper was very highly graded! A round of applause is deserved for Miss Evans, for a job well done."

Scattered applause echoed throughout the dungeon as Lily took her paper, flushing. As she took her seat, a distinct noise startled her.

"Psst!"

Lily's head swerved around, to see Sirius Black leaning intently towards her from his chair.

"What d'you want, Black?" Lily hissed. She was in no mood for Blacks stupidity that morning.

"You coming tonight?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Lily replied coldly.

"Evans, loosen up! Prongs is looking forward to it…" Sirius smirked.

Lily frowned. "Prongs?"

"He means James." Remus Lupin, a friend of the two, interrupted the conversation. The boys exchanged glances and turned back to their work.

"Where is he anyway?" Lily whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear. His head jolted up, poised like a dog ready to attack.

"Who?"

"Potter, that's who!"

"Oh…McGonagall wanted a word with him. You know how she's such a bloody cow – "

"Black?" a voice boomed in Sirius's ear, making him jump. "Shall we get on with the lesson?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Yessir!"

Sirius sighed dramatically. "Yes_sir_."

The class tittered as Slughorn made an ominous noise in his throat and moved on.

Sirius cracked his knuckles and grinned.

xXx

It was half-past eight in the evening. Emmeline, Lily, and the rest of the willing Gryffindor girls were preparing for the 'slumber party'; getting ready in the Gryffindor bathrooms.

"Lily!" Emmeline shrieked as she curled her eyelashes with her wand. "Let's see your bloody outfit then!"

The toilet door swung open and Lily walked out, looking demure. She was wearing a silky black top with jeans, her long red hair falling softly around her face.

"Wow Lily, you look great!" a gentle voice exclaimed from the bathroom entrance. Lily whipped around to see one of her best friends, Alice Deegan. Lily's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alice! Where were you today? I hardly saw you." The girls hugged whilst Emmeline ever so daintly dabbed gloss on her lips.

"Well I was in the hospital wing because…'cause…" Alice trailed off breathlessly. Lily grinned at Alice understandingly and walked over to where Emmeline was.

"My shoes are here somewhere, aren't they Em?" she bent down and picked up a pair of shiny black stilettos.

Alice's mouth fell open.

Lily noticed her expression and blushed violently. "They're not mine, Alice…they're Emmeline's. Don't worry."

"Where are you two _going _tonight?"

"Slumber party,"Emmeline replied carelessly, "you're welcome to come but we've got to leave now – GIRLS!" she yelled, and the other girls appeared out of nowhere, looking fabulous.

"B-but, I have nothing to wear!" Alice groaned.

Emmeline looked at the plump girl up and down and forced a smile. "You're fine. Now let's go go go!" she bustled everyone out through the Common Room and out into the corridor.

"So where are we going anyway?" Lily asked, Alice by her side.

"Um, some place called the Requirement Room, I think. James said something about it…" said Emmeline.

Lily nodded absently but on the inside she was fuming. Since when did Emmeline have the right to call Potter 'James'? It was pathetic. More than pathetic. It was attention seeking, vile and -

"Here we are!" cried Emmeline. The eight other girls; Lily and Alice included; waited silently behind her.

"Um," began a blonde girl, "why are we standing in front of a wall?"

Emmeline didn't reply, but instead waited patiently. Soon enough, sturdy footsteps echoed around the corner and James, Sirius, Remus, a nervous looking Peter, Frank Longbottom, and a few other boys joined the girls.

"Out of the way, ladies!" James winked at a girl, who nearly fainted. Everyone moved backwards wondering what was going to happen. He walked past the door three times and suddenly a beautifully carved oak door appeared right in front of the group.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. Frank peered over at her curiously. Alice blushed and tried to hide behind Lily.

"Come on in." James grinned. Everyone piled into the room, exclaiming _oohs _and _ahhs_. Lily was the last to enter. As she did; oh-so-slowly; she could feel James's eyes on her.

"Hello." He whispered, just loud enough for Lily to hear. She stopped, turned to look up at James, then very carefully followed her friends into the room. James raised an eyebrow, and shut the door behind her. The slumber party was about to begin.

xXx

It was at least two hours into the slumber party, and most likely past midnight. Emmeline and her friends had managed to spike Lily's modest pumpkin juice with Firewhisky, and Lily had unknowingly poured at least four goblets of juice so far. Naturally, she was starting to act very strangely.

"I'm booored!" whined Lily as she took another swig from her juice. One of Emmeline's friends attempted to pour more Firewhisky in her goblet, but Emmeline slapped her away.

"Let's play a…game." Emmeline drawled. Sirius chuckled and grabbed her waist from behind.

"No, come on –" she giggled as he tried to nuzzle her neck, "I want to play a game."

"Alright." Sirius let go and beckoned the somewhat more shy of his friends over. "Let's play truth and lies."

Lily and Emmeline cheered loudly. James glanced at Lily. He was a tad weirded out by her behaviour. The other girls, including Alice, looked slightly worried but were too drunk to care about anything for the night.

"Everyone get in a circle!" Emmeline instructed, and soon enough the boys and girls were mixed up together.

"I'll start," offered James, smoothing his hair.

"NO-wait!" Peter jumped up unexpectedly. Everyone looked up, surprised. "Well…we played a version of this with the Ravenclaw girls last time…" he stuttered, perspiring furiously, "…and instead of the drinking penalty, the losers had to take one i-item of clothing off each time."

There was a murmur of agreement to this (except Sirius – he whooped loudly).

Lily cheered. "Come on Potter, start!"

James smirked. "Okay. I came to Hogwarts when I was nine. Next story – I love to play Quidditch."

Everyone booed at James.

"Come on, git, the lie's the first one!"

"Give us a hard one next time, why don't you?"

But Lily had other ideas. "No…no no no. The second one is not true." She said groggily.

"Alright – James? Who's right?" Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow. He'd drunk a bit too much as well, thought not at his own will.

"Sirius, surprisingly." James said.

Sirius ignored the comment and high-fived Frank. "Come on Evans, penalty time!" he laughed. Lily giggled drunkenly and pulled off her black top, to reveal a tight singlet, exposing her slight curves. Emmeline pouted as Sirius and the others cheered. Alice snorted in the corner, clutching a bottle of God knows what.

"There." Lily said. "Who's next, huh?"

"Me." By now, Remus was somewhat intrigued by the nights' events so far. "My parents names are Michael and Erienne. And – I loved a pair of striped socks as a child."

"SOCKS!" Lily cried out. "Socks is the true one!"

"I'm quite sure your parent's names are…what you said." Peter frowned.

"We go with Lily's answer!" said Emmeline and Sirius together. Lily was getting too much attention from certain people, in their opinion.

"Peter is correct. Penalty time!" Remus looked as insane as Lily. Emmeline and Sirius whooped and took their jackets off, but Lily was a bit further in the penalty rates. All she wore now was a raspberry-coloured bra and her jeans.

James was the first to react. "Wait, Lily. Maybe you should calm down a bit." He too was slightly drunk but had tried to keep up appearances around the girl he had loved for so long. But his attempts at being Godlike were going to waste.

"Oh, you party pooper!" Lily took another swig from her goblet and staggered over to sit on James's lap. Sirius burst into racuous laughter.

"Okay, who's next?" Emmeline called out, not wanting the attention on her bookworm friend any longer. She was interrupted by a small cough.

"Everyone?" Frank stood up, towering over the group at his immense height. "I think we need to end the party now. It's nearly two in the morning and Alice looks like she's about to vomit."

There was a general groan at this, but once everyone got a look at Alice's face, they reluctantly stood up and did a half-assed job of cleaning up the place.

"See you, Black."

"Laters Potter!"

xXx

The majority of the guests had left the room. All who remained was Lily; picking up her clothes and belongings at a snail's pace; and James, who was waiting for Lily so he could close the door last.

"Evans?" James said quietly, for the door was open. "Do you want to…speed it up a bit?"

He immediately regretted saying this, because Lily dropped her belongings on the floor and slowly stood up.

"Close the door, James." she said. James was on the verge of objecting when he realised Lily had called him 'James'. Even in her drunken state, she had not called him 'Potter', or 'toerag', but James. The door closed with a creak and James walked towards Lily carefully. But before he could say anything, Lily moved away and blew out the remaining lit candles. The room was pitch black, apart from the most miniscule crack of light creeping up from underneath the door. Now both of them could not see each other.

James swallowed. "It's…certainly dark in here, isn't it?" he could hear Lily's footsteps coming closer and closer, but the pair of them were the furtherest away from the door and James had trouble seeing her.

"I believe so."Lily smiled in the dark. She was cornering him towards the wall; James could feel her breath on his neck.

"Lily-" James began, but she grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He was stunned at first, but being a reputable Hogwarts player, James immediately warmed to the situation and held her bare waist, his lips pressing against hers.

_This is quite nice, _thought James, as Lily slowly parted her lips and their tongues met. But suddenly, she drew back her head. After about five seconds of what seemed to be amazement, she giggled cheekily to James's puzzlement.

"Someone's getting a bit tight, aren't they?" she grinned. James blushed. Lily removed her hands from his neck. James also moved his hands away awkwardly.

"Uhh…" he mumbled, but Lily placed a finger on his lips.

"See you later" her voice was barely audible. After quickly kissing his cheek, she gracefully exited the room, leaving James's mind swirling with confusion.

xXx

Remus Lupin loved jam. In fact, he loved it so much that he was very careful about spreading it on his toast. But something was wrong with breakfast in their group today; it wasn't the same cheerful atmosphere as usual. Remus glanced around – it was not Peter – he was nibbling on a crumpet as if it was his last meal. Not Sirius – he was slumped over the table, heaving great snores. But James! James was not eating, laughing or admiring himself, which happened to be his three main interests. He was staring at the jug of pumpkin juice, eyes clouded in thought.

"James?" Remus put the toast down.

"Yeah…?" James looked up slowly. Remus immediately regretted saying anything.

"Is Sirius awake?" attempting to change the subject, Remus poked Sirius in the back.

"BUGGER OFF!" roared Sirius, suddenly flinging himself around wildly. He opened his eyes and saw James smothering laughter into his sleeve. Remus was still holding up one finger sheepishly. The rest of the Gryffindor table were tittering with laughter. Realising what was happening, Sirius sat down again, flicking his hair back.

"You're an idiot, mate." James smirked.

"Oh, they love me." Sirius hid his embarrassment quite well with a cheeky grin. He turned around to see if anyone was still laughing at him, but something caught his eye. A flash of red had entered the room, looking a complete mess. She quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, not looking at anyone.

"Evans!" Sirius cried. James froze.


End file.
